


Call me maybe

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот ебаный психопат умел выбирать неожиданные места для нападения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me maybe

Дело было не в том, что Питера бесил Дедпул. Хотя тот, кажется, его просто преследовал, и последнее время у Человека-Паука не было времени на других злодеев, а у Питера – на сон, еду и учебу.  
Долбаный идиот заминировал вчера целое здание, а сегодня перестрелял грабителей банка, оставив записку "твой сексуально-возбужденный сосед Дедпул".  
Дело в том, что Питер пытался его поймать уже месяц, но пока все чаще оказывался пойманным сам. Потому что этот ебаный психопат умел выбирать неожиданные моменты для нападения.  
Питер теперь даже в туалет заходил с осторожностью. Играть с Дедпулом в догонялки было опаснее, чем ронять мыло в тюремной душевой.  
Какое-то время его успокаивало то, что этот псих не знает о его настоящей личности, а потому днем можно расслабиться. А потом он всего раз задержался в раздевалке после физры и очнулся уже связанным в кабинете биологии. Паучье чутье среагировало слишком поздно.  
– Привет, – сказал ему Дедпул, и под маской он явно улыбался. Возможно, от умиления. Питер подергал руками, но связали его на совесть, такие канаты и Халк бы не порвал. Веревки были, казалось, повсюду, одна давила даже между ягодиц.  
– Ты не отвечал на мои намеки, так что пришлось быть решительнее. И не спрашивай, как я узнал кто ты. Я удивлен, что никто еще не догадался просто проследить за летающим по городу парнем в трико.  
– Как-будто твой спандекс лучше, – Питер всегда обижался за костюм. Тот был отличным. Хотя, возможно, он переборщил с облегающей тканью, глядишь, всякие извращенцы за ним и не бегали бы.  
– У меня есть кармашки! – Дедпул подергал себя за пояс, тот интригующе зазвенел. Питер надеялся, что там ничего сейчас не рванет, потому что смерть вышла бы ужасно глупой.  
Дедпул встал за спинкой стула и стал разминать ему мышцы плеч и шеи. И, будь ситуация другой, Питер даже признал бы, что тот неплохо делает массаж.  
– Расслабься, паучок, ты же на свидании. У тебя вообще было свидание когда-нибудь? У меня вот первый раз с подростком, но любовь зла, да и судить за совращение несовершеннолетних меня будут в последнюю очередь.  
И он полез ему под рубашку, задирая ее вверх. Кажется, одна пуговица отскочила, а потом настал конец и остальным. А Дедпул с довольным смешком начал гладить его, а потом и вовсе ущипнул за соски.  
– Ты ебаный мудак! – сорвался Питер и попытался свалиться на пол вместе со стулом. – Какого ж хрена ты привязался именно ко мне? Почему не к Дардевилу, например?  
– Меня не возбуждает красная кожа и рога, но если ты захочешь, я могу спереть у него костюм для тебя. И даже оденусь Электрой. Хотя наши отношения рановато разбавлять ролевыми играми, ты так не думаешь?  
Он подтащил стул с ругающимся и дергающимся Питером к учительскому столу, чтобы тот не смог упасть назад, и расстегнул на Питере штаны.  
– И, если тебе интересно, я больше по девочкам. Но ты, паучок, завоевал мое сердце с первого взгляда. С первого плевка паутиной. И я всегда любил насекомых, это тоже сыграло свою роль. Как тебе веревки? В японском борделе научили так вязать.  
Узелки на веревках и правда давили Питеру... в некоторые чувствительные точки, о которых он раньше и не подозревал. И чем больше он напрягал мышцы, тем сильнее возбуждался. Или это был адреналин. Потому что, когда его член уже распирал трусы, а веревки грозили лопнуть, Дедпул сунул ему пистолет в рот.  
– Но-но, давай пока без паучьих штучек! Расслабься и получай удовольствие, не будь занудой! Иначе я буду грустить, а когда я грущу, остальной мир просто СТРАДАЕТ.  
Он толкнул дуло вперед, Питер поперхнулся, потому что магнум был как-то великоват для его рта.  
Дедпул чуть вытащил пистолет.  
– Давай, оближи. Не хочешь? Ну ладно, давай, я покажу тебе пример.  
И этот ебаный псих опустился перед ним на колени, не убирая пистолета, конечно же, и сдвинул его трусы вниз, освобождая член. Тот, кстати, в отличие от Питера, явно предчувствовал что-то хорошее.  
А потом Дедпул стянул с себя маску и облизал его член. Прямо вот так взял и... С большим таким удовольствием облизал. А потом взял в рот.  
Питер закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого ужаса. Он сглотнул, чувствую каждой клеточкой и дуло в своем рту, и то, как Дедпул ему отсасывает. Со стен на них осуждающе смотрели Дарвин и коллекция жуков миссис Смит, учительницы биологии.  
Самое противное было в том, что Питеру начинало нравиться. Вернее, его подростковому организму, страдающему спермотоксикозом и желанием засадить Мэри Джейн, скажем, или другой шикарной красотке. Он заставил себя представить, что это Мэри Джейн делает ему минет, и что это она привязала его к стулу так, что при каждом движении ему хочется страдать от давления на эрогенные зоны, и... Нет, получалось плохо из-за пистолета во рту. Вряд ли бы одноклассницы Питера использовали пушки во время секса.  
– Не так уж сложно, да? – Дедпул похлопал его по щеке, оторвавшись, и Питер разочарованно вздохнул. Яйца болели так, словно собирались взорваться.  
– Давай, следуй моему примеру. Оближи пистолет.  
И Питер облизал. Высунул язык и провел им по металлу. Дедпул довольно улыбнулся. Под маской он оказался очень даже ничего, и куда моложе, чем Питер его представлял, правда, бледный и небритый. Может, если привести его в порядок, он выглядел бы на двадцать максимум.  
– Отличное начало отношений, – Дедпул обхватил его член пальцами и быстро и не слишком нежно додрочил, а потом даже облизал пальцы.  
– Вот блядство! – высказался Питер. Он за всю свою жизнь столько мата не выдавал, но стыдиться из-за этого в такой ситуации было бы глупо.  
– Никакого блядства, только моя огромная, широкая как океан любовь! И я бы показал ее еще больше, но через пять минут тут начнется урок. И вряд ли они готовы изучать размножение на практике.  
Он поцеловал его в щеку – Питер почувствовал запах собственной спермы и жвачки – и нажал на курок. В рот Питеру полилась вода.  
Этот ебаный мудак все это время держал его на прицеле водяного пистолета, выглядящего ну точь в точь как настоящий!  
– Позвони мне! – крикнул Дедпул с подоконника и спрыгнул вниз, на пожарную лестницу.  
Паника и злость помогли Питеру порвать веревки, и он торопливо сунул их в свой рюкзак, валявшийся рядом, а потом застегнул джинсы и спрятал порванную рубашку под толстовкой. В трусах было мокро и неприятно.  
Ему казалось, что, не смотря на уничтожение улик, любой с первого взгляда поймет, что его только что поимели. Ну ладно, фигурально, это даже не было настоящим сексом, но ощущения были почти как от него.  
На пистолете обнаружился написанный красным маркером номер телефона.  
Что ж, Питер собирался воспользоваться приглашением и взять реванш. Посмотрим, как этот урод будет радоваться, когда ему в задницу засунут биту.  
И супергеройская совесть Питеру ничуть не помешает!


End file.
